Traditionally, alternating current (AC) voltage supply is controlled through mechanical relay in home automation systems, such as applications for sprinkler valve, heating ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC), thermostat, or security camera. However, with improvement of smart home automation technology, mechanical relay is bulky and has a short and not constant operating life.